The present invention relates to an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus for grinding and processing a subject eyeglass lens to be fitted to an eyeglass frame.
In an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus for processing a subject lens to be fitted to an eyeglasses frame, the lens is subjected to rough grinding, and thereafter its edge surface is subjected to beveling. To provide appropriate beveling to the edge surface, it is necessary to ascertain the shapes of front-side and rear-side refracting surfaces of the lens in terms of the radius vector of the shape of the eyeglasses frame prior to processing. For this reason, the apparatus is provided with a measuring mechanism for measuring the lens shape, and various apparatuses including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,091 have been proposed.
In addition, this type of apparatus is equipped with various processing mechanisms in which the lens is chucked by two lens rotating shafts, and processing is effected by bringing the lens chucked by the lens rotating shafts into pressure contact with abrasive wheels for processing.
In designing various mechanism portions provided in the processing apparatus as described above, it is necessary to accommodate the various mechanism portions in the limited space and prevent an increase in cost. Hence, it is necessary to simplify the various mechanism portions and their control, and those which can be made common need to be made common as much as possible.
An object of the invention is to provide an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus in which the arrangement for measuring the lens shape is simplified, and which uses a greater number of mechanism portions which are used in common, so as to be advantageous in cost.
The present invention provides the followings:
(1) An eyeglass-lens processing apparatus for processing a subject lens to be fitted to an eyeglass frame, the apparatus comprising:
a lens chuck shaft for clamping the lens;
rotating means for rotating the lens chuck shaft;
first moving means for moving the lens chuck shaft in a direction of a rotational axis thereof;
second moving means for moving the lens chuck shaft in a direction substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis;
a first feeler having a first contact point to be contacted with a front side refracting surface of the lens;
a second feeler having a second contact point to be contacted with a rear side refracting surface of the lens;
a support member for supporting the first and second feelers integrally or separately; and
control means for controlling each of the rotating means, the first moving means and the second moving means based on processing shape data so as to consecutively perform rotation and movement of the lens in a state where the first contact point is contacted therewith, and rotation and movement of the lens in a state where the second contact point is contacted therewith.
(2) The apparatus according to (1), wherein the support member supports the first and second feelers such that the first and second contact points are confronted with each other with a predetermined distance.
(3) The apparatus according to (1), wherein the support member supports the first and second feelers such that a line connecting the first and second contact points is substantially in parallel to the rotational axis.
(4) The apparatus according to (1), wherein the support member includes a first arm supporting the first feeler, a second arm supporting the second feeler, and a support shaft supporting the first and second arms integrally.
(5) The apparatus according to (1), further comprising:
first movement detecting means for detecting an amount of movement of the support member in the direction of the rotational axis; and
edge position detecting means for obtaining front side edge position path of the lens based on result of detection by the first movement detecting means in the state where the first contact point is contacted with the lens, and rear side edge position path of the lens based on result of detection by the first movement amount detecting means in the state where the second contact point is contacted with the lens.
(6) The apparatus according to (1), further comprising:
third moving means for moving the support member in the direction substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis so as to change a distance between a line connecting the first and second contact points and the rotational axis.
(7) The apparatus according to (1), wherein at least one of the first and second feelers has a third contact point to be contacted with an edge surface of the lens, and control means controls each of the rotating means, the first moving means and the second moving means based on the processing shape data so as to rotate and move the lens in a state where the third contact point is contacted with the lens.
(8) The apparatus according to (7), further comprising:
second movement detecting means for detecting movement of the support member in the direction perpendicular to the rotational axis; and
outer diameter detecting means for detecting a lens outer diameter based on a result of detection by the second movement amount detecting means in the state where the third contact point is contacted with the lens.
(9) The apparatus according to (1), wherein each of the first and second feelers is in the form a circular column having a central axis substantially parallel to the rotational axis and defining an inclined :surface inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the central axis, and the first and second contact points are respectively located on peripheries of the inclined surfaces.
(10) The apparatus according to (1), further comprising:
an abrasive wheel rotatable about an axis that is substantially parallel to the rotational axis,
wherein the control means controls the second moving means based on the processing shape data to vary an axis-to-axis distance between the rotational axis and the axis about which the abrasive wheel is rotatable, thereby processing the lens.
(11) The apparatus according to (1), further comprising:
first input means for inputting data on shape of the eyeglass frame;
second input means for inputting data on layout of the lens with respect to the eyeglass frame;
calculating means for obtaining the processing shape data based on inputted data on the shape of the eyeglass frame and the layout of the lens.
(12) An eyeglass-lens processing apparatus for processing a lens to be fitted to an eyeglass frame, the apparatus comprising:
a lens chuck shaft for clamping the lens;
rotating means for rotating the lens chuck shaft;
first moving means for moving the lens chuck shaft in a direction of a rotational axis thereof;
second moving means for moving the lens chuck shaft in a direction substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis;
a feeler having a first contact point to be contacted with at least one of a front side refracting surface and a rear side refracting surface of the lens, and a second point to be contacted with an edge surface of the lens;
a support member for supporting the feeler;
movement detecting means for detecting movement of the support member in the direction substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis;
control means for controlling each of the rotating means, the first moving means and the second moving means based on processing shape data so as to rotate and move the lens while being kept in contact with the second contact point; and
outer diameter detecting means for detecting a lens outer diameter based on result of detection by the movement detecting means in a state where the lens is contacted with the second contact point.
(13) The apparatus according to (12), wherein the feeler is in the form a circular column having a central axis substantially parallel to the rotational axis and defining a side surface and an inclined surface that is inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the central axis, the first contact point being located on a periphery of the inclined surface, and the second contact point being located on the side surface.
(14) The apparatus according to (12), further comprising:
an abrasive wheel rotatable about an axis that is substantially parallel to the rotational axis,
wherein the control means controls the second moving means based on the processing shape data to vary an axis-to-axis distance between the rotational axis and the axis about which the abrasive wheel is rotatable, thereby processing the lens.
(15) The apparatus according to (12), further comprising:
first input means for inputting data on shape of the eyeglass frame;
second input means for inputting data on layout of the lens with respect to the eyeglass frame;
calculating means for obtaining the processing shape data based on inputted data on the shape of the eyeglass frame and the layout of the lens.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 11-125397 (filed on Apr. 30, 1999), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.